Nos volveremos a encontrar
by Caballero de Huitzilopochtli
Summary: Ash debe despedirse de su mejor amigo, pero sabe que no sera para siempre ya que ambos son parte del otro.


Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece (de ser así Ash hubiese ganado la liga Kalos y todavía conservaría a Greninja) Hago esto solo con fines de entretenimiento.

Los rayos del sol en mi rostro me obligan a levantarme de la cama, aunque esto es lo último que quiero, al ponerme de pie mi cuerpo me recuerda el paso del tiempo, la agilidad que tenía en antaño para nadar, correr y trepar árboles se ha visto mermada con el correr de los años; aun así me esfuerzo para no perturbar el sueño de ella. Reprimo mi cuerpo para evitar despertarte para tener una nueva aventura, dado que esto ya es imposible.

Entro a la ducha y tomo un baño lento, dejo que el agua caliente recorra mi cuerpo y con algo de suerte ayude a limpiar mis pensamientos, antes de que esta actividad se cumpla cierro la llave, no quiero dejarle solo el agua fría, se bien que eso la molesta y mi instinto de supervivencia me ha enseñado a no hacerla enfadar.

Apenas al salir del cuarto de baño la veo entrar con una expresión adormilada y los ojos entrecerrados, me saluda con un gesto y pasa a la ducha, pero prefiere usar la tina, siempre la ha preferido según ella es mas relajante que el agua rodee tu cuerpo yo en campo gusto más de sentir el líquido golpeando a mi cuerpo.

Mientras ella se baña yo procedo a vestirme, mi atuendo actual es muy diferente a aquellos que porte siendo un niño, ahora utilizo un estilo más formal que concuerda con mi edad claro sin exagerar, las galas y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

Apenas termino de anudarme los zapatos y la veo de reojo saliendo del baño con una tolla cubriéndole el cuerpo y otra en su cabello, retirando la primera mientras se colocaba la ropa interior para luego realizar la difícil labor de decidir que ponerse, aun me causa gracia verla tomar una prenda totalmente decidida para cinco segundos después encontrarle fallos y optar por otra prenda; Recuerdo que poco después de habernos casado ella me dijo que debíamos de colocar un gran armario en nuestra habitación, al principio me negué ya que nunca antes había necesitado muchos cambios de ropa, ahora lo entiendo y agradezco su necedad de agregar dicho mueble a nuestro hogar ya que he tenido que aumentar mis opciones de vestimenta de acuerdo a la ocasión, aun así la cantidad ropa de ella supera por mucho la que yo poseo.

Después de almorzar y reducir drásticamente nuestra despensa ( consecuencias del gran apetito que ambos tenemos), haciendo una nota mental para comprar víveres me dispongo a llamar a mis amigos que atrape durante mis viajes además de los de ella, para tal propósito introduzco los dedos índice y medio en mi boca y silbo fuertemente de esta forma ellos saben que necesito que se reúnan una vez todos han llegado los alimentamos y acariciamos algunos de nuestros compañeros no se encuentran ya sea porque tienen sus propias misiones que cumplir o por que como tú ya no están más. Una punzada en el pecho me hace detenerme pero la bloqueo y me concentro en quienes están aquí varios de ellos mostrando tamaños y formas muy distintos a los que tenían cuando los conocí.

Además de alimentarnos les explicamos que nos ausentaremos por unos días indicándoles en donde se encuentra la comida y dejando como encargados a nuestros confiables tipo planta/veneno en su última etapa debido a que siempre manifestaron su madurez y responsabilidad; esto nos ayuda a no tener que preocuparnos de que el alimento se acabe (principalmente debido a dos estómagos sin fondo) o que ocurran peleas que les causen daños a nuestros pokemon. Después de despedirnos tomamos un taxi para hacer una pequeña desviación antes de partir a nuestro verdadero destino.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Pueblo Lavanda: aún recuerdo la primera vez que vine aquí llegue buscando conseguir un tipo fantasma con el fin de poder vencer a una devastadora líder de gimnasio cuya belleza era comparable al temor que inspiraba, si bien al final no atrape a ninguno de los fantasmas que había en dicha torre si conseguí tres buenos amigos, uno de los cuales se ha encargado de hacer feliz a aquella chica otrora fría y solitaria.

El día de hoy mi visita es por un motivo menos alegre, vine a visitar a un viejo amigo, al entrar a la torre vemos a algunas personas con expresiones solemnes en sus rostros muchas de ellas llevan flores, después de buscar un poco encuentro lo que buscaba una pequeña lapida con un rayo dibujada en ella y la inscripción _"Amigo y compañero hasta el fin",_ acaricio la tumba como en antaño lo hacía con tus mejillas y coloco como ofrenda un ramo de flores amarillas y una botella de cátsup. Aun se me dificulta el pensar en tu partida, juntos viajamos aprendimos y crecimos en más de un sentido aunque el tiempo de vida de los de tu especie y la mía no eran el mismo, tu viviste varios años incluso más de los que en teoría deberías de vivir, lamentablemente no se puede eludir a la muerte por siempre y un día simplemente no despertaste.

Me alegra que no tuvieras una muerte dolorosa como la que sufren algunos de los tuyos en la naturaleza o ante entrenadores sin escrúpulos, aun así extraño tu presencia; quien diría que aquel pikachu que conseguí debido a mi tardanza, que no me obedecía y se negaba a entrar en su pokebola, aquel que me electrocutaba por cualquier cosa se convertiría en mi mejor amigo, mi más fiel compañero y mi mayor confidente. Recuerdo aquella vez que te dije que me había enamorado, aunque al principio te reíste después me apoyaste y me ayudaste a declararme e incluso años después tus ataques eléctricos fueron un buen incentivo para que me animara a pedir su mano.

Al recordar nuestras aventuras no puedo evitar derramar unas lágrimas que se multiplican rápidamente hasta que un sollozo escapa de mis labios. Ante esto mi antes compañera de viaje ahora esposa toma suavemente mi mano permitiéndome desahogarme, después de llora unos minutos, mi llanto cesa lo que le da la oportunidad de hablar.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando tuve que despedirme de Manaphy?- me pregunta mientras una sonrisa nostálgica se delinea en su rostro - Quería llorar y gritarle a Manaphy que se quedara conmigo - continua mientras una solitaria lagrima escurre por su mejilla- Después aprendo que los seres queridos realmente nunca se van, ni siquiera cuando mueren, ellos siempre estarán con nosotros, en nuestro corazón y nuestros recuerdos, además lo mejor de ellos se vuelve parte de ti, ya que cuando quieres a alguien le das una parte de ti y está a cambio te da una parte suya.

Agradecido por el apoyo emocional alzo mis ojos hasta que se topan con los suyos, y no puedo evitar sonrojarme aún sigue tan hermosa como el día que nos casamos, incluso si su piel no es tan elástica como antes y su cabello es menos lustroso, sus ojos siguen siendo unos hermosos zafiros y su mirada no ha envejecido ni un día.

\- ¡Gracias May!, realmente lo necesitaba- le digo suavemente mientras beso suavemente su mejilla causando que se sonroje libremente

\- ¡No hay de que Ash!- me responde con un guiño—Ese es el Ash que me gusta, el alegre algo tonto pero que sabe anteponerse a la adversidad- Me sonríe dulcemente mientras la abrazo con fuerza, como si temiera perderla.

Quedamos abrazados así por un rato hasta que ella me recuerda que no podemos quedarnos más tiempo ya que tenemos un horario por cumplir.

\- Ash debemos de irnos para alcanzar el barco que parte de ciudad Azulona si queremos llegar a tiempo para ver todas las actuaciones de Haruka en el Gran Festival de Hoenn- sonríe emocionada como si ella fuera la del concurso.

Tiene razón, en una semana será el Gran Festival y Haruka logro clasificar, realmente heredo el talento para los concursos de May, aunque me permito ilusionarme pensando que la capacidad para generar estrategias que pareciesen imposibles proviene de mis genes.

\- Es verdad, sol permíteme quedarme solo unos minutos mas—May sale del piso sin objetar nada permitiéndome despedirme de mi amigo - ¡ Pikachu siempre fuiste y serás mi mejor amigo, y ocuparas en mi corazón un lugar reservado para ti, me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir anclado a tu recuerdo, por lo que a partir de ahora viviré al máximo mi vida junto a May, pero no te preocupes, yo sé que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar!

Notas del Autor: La idea general de este fanfic surgió como un homenaje a mi querida perrita "pelusa" la cual murió hace unos meses y como en mi país se celebró el día de muertos decidí escribir esta historia pensando en aquellos amigos que sin poder hablar nos dicen tantas cosas, trasladado al mundo pokemon, en el que como sabemos los pokemon si mueren aunque no se mostrara explícitamente hasta sol y luna.


End file.
